The Adventures of a Single Girl in London, Plus a Consulting Detective
by 0zym4ndias
Summary: Sherlock Holmes continue de choisir des colocataires qui se prétendent blogueurs (traduction de la fic d'Earlgreytea68 sur Ao3).


**Les aventures d'une célibataire à Londres (plus un détective consultant)**

**Note de la traductrice** : Après avoir dévoré des millions de fics Sherlock en anglais sur Ao3, j'ai décidé de traduire certaines fics qui m'ont bien plu. J'ai choisi de traduire la fic d'Earlgreytea68 intitulée « The Adventures of a Single Girl in London (plus a Consulting Detective) » parce que je suis une absolue fan de ses histoires, car elle allie avec brio humour-fluffy-angst tout en étant très bien écrit.

Cette fic (disponible ici : /works/1165873/chapters/2370805) est une véritable perle d'humour, et elle présente l'avantage de ne pas être trop longue (je n'ai malheureusement pas tellement de temps à y consacrer, entre le travail monstrueux à la fac, mes propres fics, la traduction de cette fic, les séries TV, les sorties au pub, et les dodos).

J'étais par ailleurs légèrement surprise de n'avoir trouvé aucune de ces fics traduites en français, car ceux-ci ont rencontré un énorme succès sur Ao3, et notamment « Nature and Nurture ».

En tout cas, si vous sentez que vous avez un bon niveau en anglais, n'hésitez pas et foncez lire ses fics en VO. Sinon, j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cette traduction. Bien entendu, n'hésitez pas à me signaler toute horreur grammaticale ou stylistique, étant donné que la fic n'a pas été vérifiée par une autre personne.

**Note de l'auteure (Earlgreytea68) :** Voici l'impression que j'ai eu de la série : j'ai eu comme la sensation d'avoir invité quelques potes chez moi, qui, après avoir foutu un énorme bordel en jouant avec mes trucs, m'auraient laissée dans cet état après leur départ : « Merde, maintenant je dois tout nettoyer. »

Voilà ma proposition d'arrangement. Ce n'est pas la première fic fix-it que j'écris après cette interruption (OUI, JE SAIS), et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière (j'ai vraiment besoin d'une autre longue pause, pour être honnête j'ai besoin d'arranger ça le plus possible avant qu'ils foutent encore le bordel). Je suis, cependant, ridiculement contente des débuts de celle-ci. J'avais l'impression que si je ne l'écrivais pas, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerait rapidement de le faire. Cette fic m'a monté au crâne pendant 10 jours au moins.

C'est une fic plutôt neutre concernant Mary (je crois qu'elle a 3 lignes en tout ?), mais c'est aussi neutre qu'une fic peut l'être lorsque la fin se termine avec un John/Sherlock. Ne laissez pas la liste des personnages vous tromper sur ce point. Ah oui, la chronologie de cette série est un foutoir. Je suis allée sur le blog, et il indiquait que le mariage de John et de Mary s'était déroulé à la fin du mois de juillet, au lieu de mi-mai comme indiqué dans la série.

Annonce importante ! Cette fic a une playlist. Vous pouvez la trouver ici : post/7539353538625/this-mix-is-what-i-listened-to-while-writing-the.

Je remercie comme d'habitude, flawedamythyst pour la Brit-pick (Earlgreytea68 vient de Boston, et flawedamythyst corrige les tournures de phrase trop américaines pour des tournures plus britanniques) et arctacuda pour la beta. Elles ont toutes les deux contribué à améliorer cette fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

_17 janvier 2015_

_Pendant un petit moment, j'ai vécu dans un cottage au Sussex. J'ai pensé que ça allait être reposant, comme une journée dans un spa à durée indéterminée. Devinez quoi ? LES COTTAGES AU SUSSEX NE SONT PAS LIVRES AVEC DES MASSEUSES ET DE L'ENCENS ET DE L'EAU DE CONCOMBRE._ Apparemment, je devais apporter ma propre musique New Age si j'en voulais. Révoltant !

Donc, après m'être ennuyée à en mourir, je me suis dit, J, c'est le moment de vivre quelques aventures. Tu sais où tu devrais aller ? Tu devrais retourner à Londres.

J'ai décidé d'être spontanée sur ce coup-ci, ben oui, pourquoi pas ? Quel est l'intérêt de vivre une aventure à Londres si cela ne commence pas par toi, te pointant à Londres devant la porte d'un ami choisi au hasard, avec une valise plein de survêtements et de Jaffa Cakes [biscuits à la marmelade, commercialisés sous le nom de Pim's en France] (J'ai pas de problème avec les Jaffa Cake, okay ? Je ne voyage pas sans eux. NE ME JUGEZ PAS.)

« Salut, » ai-je dit, quand mon ami m'a ouvert la porte. (Okay, sa logeuse a ouvert la porte parce que mon ami a mis la sonnette dans le four car il déteste les sonnettes, et en fait, je suis d'accord avec lui et ça me plaît bien de vivre dans un endroit qui dispose d'une concierge 24/7. Mais finalement, mon ami m'a ouvert la porte.)

Je lui ai dit « Salut, ». « Est-ce que tu as de l'eau de concombre ? »

« Pourquoi ta valise est pleine de Jaffa Cakes ? » demanda Shezza. Il fait des trucs comme ça, comme regarder ta valise et deviner ce qu'il y a dedans.

« Tu as des Jaffa Cakes chez toi ? », l'interrogeai-je.

Shezza sembla réfléchir la question. « Non, » dit-il finalement. « Mais j'ai un nouvel échantillon de langue. »

(Eh, ne vous inquiétez pas : Shezza n'est pas un assassin.)

J'ai dit, « C'est pour ça que ma valise est pleine de Jaffa Cakes. Je peux m'installer ici un petit moment ? »

Shezza demanda, « Qu'en est-il du Sussex ? »

J'ai répondu, « Ils n'ont pas d'eau de concombre. »

Il demanda, « Tu vas régulièrement approvisionner la cuisine en Jaffa Cake ? »

J'ai répondu, « Oui, mais je ne te ferai pas du thé tout le temps. »

Il déclara « Ça me va, je suis passé au café de toute façon. »

Et c'est comme ça que j'ai fini par habiter ici.

« Tu ne vis pas ici, » déclara Sherlock, jetant un coup d'œil à Janine qui était assise sur le canapé, mangeant un de ses éternels Jaffa Cake tout en feuilletant un tabloïd sans intérêt.

« Non. Pas pour toujours, » acquiesça-t-elle, sans lever les yeux. « Seulement jusqu'à que tu arrêtes de te sentir seul. »

« Ne prétends pas être là pour _moi_ » grimaça Sherlock. « Seulement parce que tu n'avais pas compris que les cottages n'arrivaient pas équipés de minets sexy »

« Je me serais contentée de n'importe quel minet, » déclara Janine, en lui adressant un sourire.

« On a vraiment besoin de travailler sur tes critères, Janine. »

« Je sais. Tu seras un super allié. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Shezza, » dit Sherlock.

« Je ne t'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Si. Sur ton blog. »

« Ah, ça. » Janine lui sourit de nouveau. Janine était toujours en train de sourire. Sherlock trouvait cela exaspérant. « C'est ton blogonyme ».

« Ce n'est pas un mot. »

« J'ai pensé que tu le préférerais à 'Sherl'. Comme 'Sherl' est ton petit surnom. » Encore ce sourire.

« Je dois te trouver un minet pour que tu puisses emménager avec lui et laisser tranquille mon appartement. »

« Tu pleurerais devant l'absence de Jaffa Cakes dans ta cuisine. »

« Je suis capable d'acheter mes propres Jaffa Cakes. »

« Non, tu en es apparemment incapable. De toute façon, je reste ici jusqu'à que _tu_ me trouves un minet, comme ça, je serais sûre que tu ne te sentiras pas seul, et qu'il ne te prendra pas l'idée de faire quelque chose de complètement dingue comme tirer sur un autre puissant propriétaire de la presse. »

« J'avais mes raisons pour le faire, » dit Sherlock.

« Ouaip. Folles, tristes raisons. Mais ne parlons pas de ça. Au fait, as-tu aimé le blog ? »

« Pourquoi tous mes colocataires s'imaginent qu'ils savent écrire ? »

« A toi de me le dire, Sherlock. » répondit Janine. « Vu que tu nous as choisis. »

Sherlock regarda l'article du blog de Janine et dit, « Oui, je vous ai choisi, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Sur ce, il laissa un commentaire sur le blog.

« Tu ne vis pas ici. » -Shezza

_24 janvier 2015_

_Jour 1 de l'opération Minet_

_On l'appelle comme ça, mais en fait je ne veux pas de minet. Je veux le prince Harry. Shezza dit que je n'aimerais pas le prince Harry car il pleure durant l'acte et j'aime les hommes qui sont plus dominants au lit. Je ne le crois pas à propos du prince Harry. (Maman s'occupe du reste.)_

_Comme Shezza refuse de sortir et de me ramener le prince Harry, j'ai décidé qu'on pouvait aussi bien commencer là où tout commence : dans un pub. Shezza m'a obtenu une quantité bien précise de bière – pas une pinte, une quantité spéciale qu'il a calculée uniquement pour moi – et m'a dit que je devais entièrement la boire en moins de quinze minutes._

_J'ai dit, « Tu essaies de me rendre ivre ? »_

_Shezza me répondit, « Oui. »_

_Voilà comment nos conversations se déroulent la plupart du temps._

_Je n'ai rien contre le fait d'être ivre, alors j'ai commencé à boire ma bière-qui-n'était-pas-une-pinte pendant que Shezza scrutait la salle. _

_« Des victimes potentielles ? » demandai-je._

_« Chaque personne présente dans cette pièce serait incroyablement facile à tuer, » répondit Shezza._

_« Okay. » dis-je, « mais concernant la partie de jambes en l'air ? »_

_« Bien plus difficile. C'est pourquoi tu dois boire cette bière. Si tu es ivre, la probabilité de trouver quelqu'un d'acceptable à tes yeux augmentera. »._

_« Tu comprends que je ne peux pas être ivre tout le temps, hein ? » dis-je._

_« A la fin, je vais devoir être sobre et si je ne peux pas supporter mon mari, quel intérêt d'être mariée à lui ? »_

_« Tout ira bien, » dit Shezza. « Tu serais stupéfaite des choses que les gens mariés sont capables de pardonner. »_

Sherlock était sensé prétendre être âgé de 73 ans avec sept chats, quatre perruches et trois poissons rouges sur un forum de drague sur Internet pour un client. Mais les chasseuses de trésor étaient jusque-là ennuyeuses et non la personne spécifique qu'il essayait de prendre sur le fait, alors Sherlock cliqua discrètement le blog de Janine.

Il se tint debout tout en soulevant son ordinateur portable et marcha dans la cuisine, où Janine faisait les mots croisés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon ordinateur, » répondit Janine, avec indifférence. « Tu sais, celui où tu n'es pas supposé être dessus ? Sûrement la raison pourquoi tu sembles hésiter sur ce que c'est. »

Sherlock fit les gros yeux et dit, « _ça_, » et indiqua l'écran.

Janine y jeta un coup d'œil et s'illumina. « Ah oui. J'ai changé la déco. L'autre était trop rose. Tu aimes ? »

« C'est seulement la moitié de l'histoire. »

« Nope. Je n'aimais pas le rose. Fin de l'histoire. N'essaie pas d'en déduire plus. »

« L'article. Tu as seulement raconté la moitié de l'histoire. »

« J'ai pensé qu'elle était arrivée à un bon point d'interruption. »

« Il n'y a rien ici qui explique comment je t'ai présentée à ce sympathique personnage aux cheveux roux. »

« Il ne m'a jamais appelée. »

« Pas ma faute. Je t'avais trouvé le meilleur prétendant de ce pub. Et si les gens cherchent à faire le point à la maison ? Ils ne sauront pas que je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un. »

« Parce que c'est faux, je t'assure. »

« Si, je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un, » Sherlock insista. « Tu as discuté avec lui toute la nuit. Tu l'appréciais. »

« Ouip, et finalement, il ne m'a pas passé de putain de coup de fil. »

« Pas ma faute. Quand il a quitté le pub, d'autres variables sont entrées en jeu. Il pourrait avoir été renversé par un camion. En fait, je vais appeler Molly et voir si – »

« Tu ne vas pas appeler les morgues juste pour essayer de garder un registre parfait de mes mecs. »

« Et tu n'as pas mentionné ici comment j'ai déduit que le couple derrière nous était sur le point de se fiancer deux semaines seulement après fait connaissance, et ils l'ont fait. »

« Pourquoi j'aurai mentionné ça ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec _moi._ C'est ça le sujet de mon blog. »

« John racontait toujours aux gens toute l'histoire. Il n'interrompait jamais au milieu comme ça. Sherlock fut lui-même surpris en le disant mais refusa de le montrer. Mais ils ne faisaient jamais référence à John par son prénom. Janine l'appelait toujours « l'éléphant dans la pièce ». Sherlock ne faisait jamais référence à lui. Il refusa d'admettre que c'était la première fois que le prénom de John franchissait ses lèvres depuis des semaines.

Janine répondit simplement, « Je ne suis pas John Watson._ Tu_ étais le sujet de son blog. »

_29 janvier 2015_

_Jour 6 de l'opération Riche Avocat_

_Shezza dit que je ne vous ai pas raconté toute l'histoire la dernière fois. Okay. Voici toute l'histoire : Shezza m'a trouvé un roux musclé (il pense que les roux sont mon type à cause du prince Harry. Il manque l'évidente déduction : mon type, c'est « la royauté »). En tout cas, j'ai vraiment eu une conversation sympathique avec le roux musclé et lui ai donné mon numéro, et finalement, il ne m'a jamais appelé._

_Ah, les hommes, hein ? _

_Shezza m'a fourni les explications ci-dessous sur la raison pour laquelle Roux Musclé ne m'a pas appelée :_

_Roux Musclé a été renversé par un camion. Si vous dirigez une morgue et qu'un roux musclé vient d'y entrer, faites le moi savoir par commentaire._

Roux Musclé a perdu son portable. Je pense que c'est révélateur de sa négligence et Shezza n'aurait pas dû trouver en lui un prétendant adéquat. Quand je lui ai fait remarquer ceci, Shezza modifia le scénario en :

Le portable du Roux Musclé a été volé. Si vous avez volé le portable d'un roux musclé, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je suis enregistrée dans son téléphone sous le nom de « Brunette Sexy. »

Roux Musclé a été kidnappé. Dans ce cas, si vous connaissez un roux musclé qui est porté disparu, faites le moi savoir, parce que je connais un détective qui pourrait le retrouver.

_Etant donné l'échec de la journée n°1 de l'opération, on a décidé de tenter une nouvelle fois hier soir. On a choisi un pub différent, parce que Shezza a dit que le dernier pub que j'ai choisi était plein de « dépravés et de vauriens. »_

_Quand il m'a dit ça, j'ai répondu, « Et moi qui pensait qu'il était juste plein de Londoniens ordinaires. »_

_Shezza déclara, « Exactement. »_

_Alors je l'ai laissé choisir le pub d'hier soir. Naturellement, il a choisi l'endroit le plus snob possible, une sorte de club privé. Tous ceux qui étaient présents avaient au moins trois décennies de plus que nous, et ils buvaient tous du sherry. _

_« Sérieusement ? » lui dis-je._

_« Va au bar et commande toi un sherry [fr. xérès] et dis à l'homme qui a une doublure de manteau violette que tu aimes le cricket. »_

_« Je n'aime pas le cricket, » soulignai-je, pensant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un point important. _

_« En quoi est-ce pertinent ? » répondit Shezza. « A un moment dans un futur proche, nous allons avoir une discussion sur le fait que nous devrions pas perdre notre temps à parler de choses inutiles. »_

_Un sherry en compagnie d'un vieil homme bizarre dans un manteau violet m'a semblé plus enthousiasmant que l'écouter faire sa leçon, alors je suis partie et j'ai commandé à boire, même si je n'aime pas le sherry. Et j'ai trouvé le type et je lui ai dit « J'aime le cricket, » même si je n'aime pas le cricket._

_Et vous savez quoi ? Il était vraiment sympa et Shezza est tellement énervant quand il a cet air suffisant._

_Mais cet homme était cependant trop vieux de trente ans pour moi, soulignai-je. _

_Shezza m'a répondu qu'il rassemblait des informations._

_Je pense que tout ça était un traquenard et que Shezza avait juste besoin de moi pour parler à ce type afin de confirmer son alibi du cricket pour un quelconque meurtre ou autre chose._

_Commentaires : _

_Je pensais tout connaître des blogs ridicules, mais tu as réussi à baisser le niveau. –Shezza_

_Janine, ma chère, certains joueurs de cricket sont très musclés. Je monte pour te le montrer. –Mrs. Hudson_

_Peut-on prévoir cette visite quand je ne serai pas dans l'appartement ? –Shezza_

_Non. –J_

Mrs Hudson arriva avec une assiette de biscuits. Elle s'arrêta et en déposa quelques-uns dans la cuisine à l'intention Sherlock, qui grogna quelque chose qui aurait pu être un merci, sans lever les yeux du microscope auquel il accordait toute son attention. Sur la table, il y avait une grande variété de doigts rangés en petites piles bien ordonnées : une pile de pouces, une pile d'index, etc.

Mrs Hudson alla dans le salon, où Janine y était assise, avec ses propres piles bien ordonnées. Vernis à ongles, selon Mrs Hudson.

« Ça fait partie de l'expérience des doigts ? » demanda Mrs Hudson, s'installant sur le canapé.

« Oui, » répondit Janine, tournant la télé à leur intention. « Il enquête sur le degré d'usure des différentes marques de vernis à ongles, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai dit qu'on aurait pu mener cette expérience en utilisant mes doigts [vivants], mais il a dit que ce serait trop long. Et il y a aussi quelque chose sur le besoin de connaître par type de doigt. » Janine haussa les épaules.

« Où as-t-il obtenu tous ces doigts ? » demanda Mrs Hudson.

« Molly, évidemment. »

Sherlock sortit sa tête hors de la cuisine. « C'est vraiment bruyant ici, » dit-il avec désapprobation, dirigeant son regard vers la télé.

« On regarde le cricket. » dit Janine.

« Encore ? Combien de fois joue-t-on au cricket ? »

« Combien de fois à ton avis ? » demanda Janine.

« Je pensais que c'était une fois par an, mais apparemment non, » grommela Sherlock.

« Un Super Jeu de Cricket annuel ? » proposa Janine.

« Oui. »

« On y joue plus souvent que ça. »

« Clairement. Dois-tu regarder ça régulièrement ?

« Mrs Hudson a raison. Les hommes sont musclés. »

« C'est la vérité, mon cher. » déclara gravement Mrs Hudson à Sherlock.

« Si tu avais regardé avec nous, tu aurais pu rassembler des données. Et tu aurais pu nous ramener des beaux mecs. »

« C'est déjà suffisamment horrible que tu aies détourné la complexe science de la déduction pour l'utiliser comme un _service de rencontres,_ » répliqua Sherlock, vexé. « Je ne le ferai pas pour vous _deux. _»

« Pour l'instant, la complexe science de la déduction est plutôt nulle comme service de rencontres. » fit remarquer Janine.

Sherlock se redressa pompeusement et déclara, « Je dois collecter des données. »

« Où ? » demanda Janine.

« Pas dans cet appartement, » répondit Sherlock, disparaissant de nouveau dans la cuisine.

« Ramène du lait ! » lui lança Janine.

« Absolument pas ! » Sherlock lui répondit, et ils entendirent alors la porte se refermer.

Janine regroupa ensemble une pile de vernis à ongles couleur vert jade et déclara, « Il ne va jamais chercher le lait. »

« C'est juste lui. Ne t'occupe pas de lui. Il t'apprécie énormément. »

« Oh, je sais, » répondit joyeusement Janine, qui leva les yeux vers Mrs Hudson pour lui esquisser un sourire, et fut surprise de voir que Mrs Hudson semblait presque au bord des larmes. « Oh, non, Mrs Hudson, » dit-elle. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, c'est juste… je suis si heureuse que vous vous entendiez bien, ma chère. »

« Vous savez que nous ne sommes pas en couple ? » Janine ajouta prudemment. « Je veux dire, pas de la façon dont vous le pensez ? »

« Ah bon ? »

« Non. On est juste amis. Il dort sur le canapé et tout. »

« Il dort sur le _canapé_ ? » Mrs Hudson y jeta un regard, comme soudainement effrayée de découvrir qu'elle était assise sur le lit de Sherlock.

« Eh bien, je vole sa chambre à coucher. Il ne dort pratiquement jamais, et je lui ai dit que c'était une règle de courtoisie. »

« L'appartement possède deux chambres à coucher. » souligna Mrs Hudson.

Janine lui lança un regard. « Pensez-vous qu'il laisserait quiconque, même dans un million d'années, utiliser la chambre de John, excepté John? »

Après un petit moment, Mrs Hudson poussa un petit soupir. « Je ne comprendrai jamais la vie amoureuse de Sherlock Holmes. »

« Franchement, je pense qu'il préfère sûrement ça, » reconnut Janine. Elle jeta un œil sur le cricket pendant un petit moment, puis se tourna vers Mrs Hudson. Parce que ce moment représentait une des rares opportunités, pensa-t-elle. « Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé entre eux ? »

« Entre John et Sherlock ? »

« Il ne fait jamais référence à lui. De temps en temps, cela lui échappe et il semble contrarié envers lui-même. A partir de là, je peux en déduire qu'il doit constamment penser à lui. Je suis sûre que Sherlock pense qu'il est très intelligent, mais il a le cœur sur la main concernant John Watson. Mais pendant tout ce temps où j'étais là, John ne lui a jamais _téléphoné._ Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Sherlock lui a avoué ses sentiments et John a pensé qu'il serait plus gentil de couper les ponts ? Si je savais à quoi j'étais confrontée, je serais bien plus efficace à essayer d'aider Sherlock à tourner la page. »

« Eh bien, tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Il a trafiqué sa propre mort et puis John s'est marié avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« J'en sais autant des journaux, Mrs Hudson. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé d'autre, » déclara tristement Mrs Hudson. « Tu dois le savoir maintenant. Sherlock préférerait plutôt mourir que d'avoir une réelle et honnête conversation à propos de ce genre de choses. »

« Bien, » dit Janine, d'un air pensif. « Je vois ça. Jamais je n'ai cru que parler de son coeur brisé puisse lui faire du bien. Cela ne changera pas le fait qu'il soit brisé. Je m'inquiète juste sur le fait que je ne serai pas capable de le réparer.»

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, ma chère. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit possible pour Sherlock Holmes de se remettre de John Watson. Je pense que tu fais de ton mieux, parce qu'il n'est pas seul. Il était toujours si triste, si seul, et tellement abattu. Je m'inquiétais constamment pour lui. J'ai même appelé son frère, parce que j'étais inquiète… _tu _sais. » Mrs Hudson jeta un regard significatif à Janine qui voulait dire _drogues._ Janine avait elle-même reçu un sermon de la part de Mycroft sur les drogues. « Et tu es revenue, et il y avait quelqu'un ici avec lui, et il t'apprécie beaucoup, et il reprend de nouveau intérêt aux choses. Tu lui as donné une mission. Je pense que c'est le mieux que nous puissions espérer pour l'instant. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Janine. Parce qu'elle pensait que c'était la vérité. Sherlock l'appréciait et aimait les visites aux pubs et passait moins de temps à ruminer ses malheurs sur son fauteuil, contemplant un espace vide du salon où Janine suspectait que le vieux fauteuil de la chambre à coucher de John Watson devait y occuper autrefois la place.

Mrs Hudson dit, « Tu tiens réellement à lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, » répliqua Janine. « Nous, personnes malchanceuses en amour, devons se soutenir mutuellement. »

* * *

**Chapitre 2...**

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Sherlock, quand Janine revint à la maison avec la boîte.

Janine lui répondit, rayonnante : "C'est une Wii"

"C'est un pronom personnel au pluriel?" demanda Sherlock, levant un sourcil.

"Ne sois pas un con," dit Janine, en allant vers la télévision. "C'est une console de jeux vidéos."

"Parce que tu ne fais pas assez de choses inutiles?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire là?" demanda Janine.

Sherlock jeta un oeil sur la page Twitter qu'il avait ouverte sur l'ordinateur portable de Janine. "Je trace actuellement l'emplacement d'un impitoyable kidnappeur de chiots en n'utilisant rien d'autre que mes connaissances des taux de décomposition des différentes espèces d'aiguilles de pin."


End file.
